Rain
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Yami, feeling hollow and emotionally dead, meets a girl with amnesia. The two now are working together to regain what the other lost. (rated for her memories)


Rain

I'm back again.

This is a fun little Yami POV fic.

And guess what!

It involves...

RAIN!!!

(gets hit by a random harrison)

Ow!

Anyways...this is random.

But it fits my current mood.

I own nothing

(maybe...)

Basic summary: Yami is feeling like he is distancing himself from his friends and Yugi. But what happens when he finds a homeless girl (who, might I add, has forgotten almost everything) in the middle of a rainstorm? Can the two of them save each other?

It's not romance!!

And now I present:

This fic!

4302342-0342032

Rain

Numb

"_...I'm numb to you - numb and deaf and blind.  
You give me all but the reason why.  
I reach but I feel only air at night.  
Not you, not love, just nothing..."  
_

Numb

Yes, that was the perfect word to describe me.

I have rejected everyone around me.

My aibou

_Yugi_

My friends

_Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Otogi_

I've pushed them all away.

I don't know how it happened or why it happened. It just did. I felt like I just woke up one day

_This day...**today**..._

And felt...alone.

I don't think anyone noticed that I didn't accept them anymore. I only feel hollow when I'm with them. I don't feel right. It's like...I'm frozen, that I can't feel their joy, their concern, their sorrow. I just don't feel any of it anymore. But instead of tell them this, I decided to keep silent, even though that will be worse later on...when they find out.

_It's raining_

I opened my eyes to rain. It was raining outside. I got up and grabbed a bundle of clothes from the closet before walking out to the bathroom. I closed the door and started the shower, but turning the lights off before I stepped in. Lately, I found that showering in the dark was more...relaxing...

After drying off and getting dressed, I walked downstairs to where Yugi was just putting a breakfast of waffles and fruit on the table.

"Good morning Yami!" He said, cheery enough.

" 'morning Yugi." I said, trying to ignore the flat line emotions inside.

_I should leave...go for a walk in the rain..._

After breakfast, I heeded my own advice. I put on a jacket and grabbed an umbrella and told Yugi I was going for a walk. He waved me "good-bye" and told me to be back by five. I rolled my eyes and stepped into the rain.

It was rain, pure and simple.

I didn't really care where I was walking, just followed where my feet took me.

_Why do I feel like this? _

_I feel like I'm falling apart!_

_I can't..._

_I can't seem to feel myself losing control..._

_I'm..._

I felt like crying...you know, feel like crying and you don't know why? That's how I feel. I feel like I'm losing my mind, like I can't collect the pieces of me that are breaking away and falling into the nothingness that is my heart. I can't...I just can't feel...

I continued walking, one hand clutching my shirt over my heart, as if to keep myself from breaking up and walking into the street in order to get hit by a car.

I walked even more, before my red eyes caught sight of

_Death..._

A teenage girl.

She looked like she was blind, or disoriented. She was

_limping_

wandering out into the street,

_Descend, death is coming..._

And I also saw the drunken teenagers in a Hummer racing towards her.

I'm not entirely sure of what happened next.

I dropped the umbrella and ran for the girl. I think I tackled her, more or less getting the two of us out of the way of the crazed teenagers. There was a quick burst of pain in my arm, but I shrugged it off. My eyes narrowed when I looked back at them, still laughing and shouting. With a hint of concentration, I popped one of their tires and they went spinning into a lamp-post.

_Score one for me!_

I turned my attention back to the girl I had tackled...and was still on top of.

I got off and helped her to her feet.

She was not much taller than me. She had long turquoise hair and silver eyes that looked confused, like there was something deeper inside that I couldn't sense. She wore a torn and muddy pair of jeans and an almost equally mutilated t-shirt. She had no shoes, and no socks for that matter, just a blood-stained cloth on her ankle. She had one piece of jewelry, a necklace with a pendant showing a dragon chasing a red stone. Her hands and arms had blood stains on them, like she had fought someone. There were some cuts that had just begun scabbing over.

"Are you okay?"

I was caught of guard. Normally I would ask that question...me being the one who had tackled her and all.

"Your arm is bleeding."

I looked, and sure enough, there was a piece of broken glass (probably from a discarded bottle) lodged into my arm. I bit my lip as I wrapped my hand around in, intending to pull it out, but the girl stopped me.

"You have to do this carefully." She said, pulling a switchblade from the pockets of her tattered jeans.

I was prepared for her to amputate my arm.

She slid the blade right next to the glass and all the way into my wound. Then, she closed her hand over the glass and pulled it our slowly, revealing that the piece was already fractured several times and any reckless movement would have shattered it. She cast the piece to the ground before removing her blade and cleaning it on a white piece of cloth she pulled from her jeans.

_Blood..._

_I smell it... _

We both stood there for a moment, bleeding in the rain.

"My name's Yami, what's yours?" I couldn't believe I just blurted that out.

The girl shied away from the question for a moment. Her hand flew to her head, as if she was in pain. She looked away, like she was about to cry.

"I...I don't know!" She cried.

"Do you know where you live?"

"I'm so sorry...I can't remember anything..."

I began to panic. Was this because of me shoving her aside?

"I've been like this for days. I don't remember who I am or what I was doing? I woke up in an alleyway a few days ago...I'm lost, and I don't remember..." She fell to her knees, crying now.

_Fallen,_

_Broken_

I felt something shatter inside me. I dropped to my knees too, and I just started to cry. I cried about how hollow I am, how stupid and weak and useless I had become. I cried about how numb I was. She stopped crying and looked over at me. I felt her wrap her arms around me and she told me that everything was going to be ok.

_Everything's gonna be alright_

_Be strong..._

_Believe..._

I stopped crying then, realizing that maybe this girl might be the chance I had to regain myself.

I hugged her back, and we just cried again, now soaked with rain and tears and a bit of blood.

Like lightning, an idea hit me.

"Um...would you like to live with me? Until you regain what you lost?" I asked.

She looked at me, and we sat there for a brief moment with tear soaked eyes. She nodded.

"And...Yami...I can help you get back what you lost too." She said.

We stood up on shaky legs, but when she tried to walk, she crumpled back to the ground. I helped her to her feet once more and helped her walk. Ah yes, the great pharaoh reduced to a human crutch. We walked across the street, she picked up my umbrella, and we headed back to the game shop.

_Am I doing something right?_

I opened the door and helped her inside, but she collapsed once she made it through the door. I picked her up, amazed at how thin and light she was. I shouted for Yugi for help.

He came jumping down the stairs to see me standing (rather stupidly). I was drenched, soaked to the bone, so I could only imagine...

"My God Yami! Who is she?!"

"I don't know. She has amnesia, so she doesn't know either. I saved her from getting run over and invited her to live here...we have that spare bedroom you know."

"Yeah, I also know that you refuse to move into it."

"Anyways...we'd better find something dry and warm for her to wear. You too. You'll get pneumonia."

I nodded as a towel was tossed at my head. Yugi took the girl (he_ is_ stronger than you think...) and laid her on some dry towels, telling me to go find something for her.

_Warm..._

I dashed up the stairs. I ran into our room and threw my shirt into the bathroom on the way. I changed into a dry pair of pants and searched for something she could wear. I found a pair of pajamas that I would never wear. Thinking this was a good idea, I grabbed a sweatshirt just in case.

Yugi said nothing, but forced me out of the room while he changed her clothes and put her under a couple blankets on the couch. Then he turned to me.

"You're still soaking wet. And what happened to your arm?"

I explained everything, start to finish (though...I left out the part of me running the idiots into the lamp post). Yugi nodded with understanding.

"You did the right thing...now...go get a shirt on. As much as the world likes looking at your nekkid chest..." (A/N: You know you like it!!!)

_Ha. The world hates me and I know it..._

"...You' get sick. Go put a warm shirt on."

I sighed and returned at the girl's side with a sweater on.

_Why am I doing this?_

I felt something eating away inside me...

_Is she here only to revive my emotions?_

I decided myself.

I am doing the right thing...

3030344932020-3254908439088590230982134039284

Chapter one! Turn end!

Well...whatcha think?


End file.
